Lágrimas frías
by Merle-chan Kanasuki
Summary: Hace frío... mucho frío... Tyka ósease otro yaoi mío '


Notas: Okay, no me maten ¬_¬' ustedes saben que yo amo a este chico... jejejejeje que esperaban de mi :p Solo tengo 14 años... próximamente 15!!!! ejem, por si ah alguien le importa... ah, si, Mi fic es yaoi (no puedo dejar la tradición muajajajaja ¬¬' no me vean tan feo). Este fic está inspirando en el horrible frío que está haciendo ;_; Me congelo!!!!! o_ó aunque creo que no es ninguna excusa....

Lágrimas frías  
Por: Merle-chan

Hacía frío, el viento soplaba con fuerza, lastimaba al contacto de la piel. Y ahí estaban los 2, tenían que haber salido justo en ese momento. Sus cuerpos temblaban, no podían divisar nada, apenas y sentían sus cuerpos. Miró a su acompañante, no se quejaba, solamente le sonrió, en cambio, él no podía devolverle la sonrisa. Frunció el ceño, desvió la mirada ocultando el leve rubor de sus mejillas. No se fijo por donde caminaba, no vio donde pisaba, y cuando lo hizo, fue demasiado tarde para poder evitarlo. Se resbaló, afortunadamente pudo sostenerse, pero sus manos estaban entumidas, no resistirían mucho. Justo cuando sus manos se estaban resbalando, su acompañante tomó sus manos, pero las manos de él también estaban entumidas...

-. No puedo sostenerte... –murmuró apenas audible –pero no te soltaré

Estaba arrastrando a su compañero con él, trató de soltar su mano, no, no lo iba a perder así... Sus piernas no resistieron más, cayó junto con él chico que trataba de subir, pero esto no terminaría de esa forma...

Han pasado varios minutos, Su cuerpo le duele, pero ninguna herida es significativa. Mira hacia arriba, realmente está alto, recuerda lo que pasó, se pregunta si él estará bien, su mirada se pasea por el lugar hasta que ve el cuerpo de su acompañante. El miedo y la desesperación lo invaden, se acerca el cuerpo del chico, lo toma entre sus brazos...

-. Tyson... –murmura suavemente –vamos despierta, tenemos que salir de aquí...

-. Kai... –le sonríe –que bueno que estas bien...

-. No digas tonterías y salgamos de este lugar

-. Vete tu... yo ya no... –desvió la mirada –no te das cuenta Kai?

Los ojos de Kai se abrieron de sorpresa, frunció el ceño, no estaba enojado... solamente no quería escuchar las palabras de su dulce chico...

-. Anda, si no quedamos aquí será peor... no tengo tiempo para cuidarte

-. Siempre tan frío, eh Kai?

Acarició el rostro de Kai, con sus dedos marcó el contorno de ese rostro... sonrió inevitablemente, pero así era él, frío... aún así lo quería... Cerró sus ojos, estaba cansado, quería dormir  
Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no cuido retenerlas, las dejó caer en el rostro de Tyson, haciendo que abriera los ojos y secara sus lágrimas...

-. Tus lágrimas... son tan frías... –una lágrima se deslizó por su rostro –No me dejes... por favor

-. Claro que no te voy a dejar –tomó sus manos –no voy a permitir que me dejes así...

Tyson se recarga en el pecho de Kai, y murmura esa palabras que el fénix siempre quiso escuchar de sus labios... simples palabras... ¿Una confesión? ¿Una despedida? ¿Una promesa? Eso él no lo puede saber. Abraza fuertemente el cuerpo de Tyson, no puede evitar esas lágrimas, ni ese dolor...

Kai abrió sus ojos, solo para encontrarse con la vista blanca del techo, se levantó asustado, se dio cuenta donde estaba, Max lo miraba aterrado, luego se acercó a él...

-. ¿Kai, te encuentras bien? –preguntó algo nervioso –que bueno que te encontramos a tiempo, tu y Tyson...

-. ¿Tyson? ¿Dónde está él? –se levantó rápidamente

-. Bueno él... –desvió la mirada y se mordió el labio –eh... Kai...

-. DIME MAX! –le gritó tomándolo por los hombros –DIME DONDE ESTA!!

-. Ve por el pasillo, a la derecha... –susurró

Kai salió corriendo, ignorando los gritos de Max, Corrió por el pasillo y dio vuelta a la derecha, entró al cuarto...

-. Hola Kai –le sonrió –me alegro que estés bien

-. Eres un tonto Tyson –lo abrazó fuertemente –me espantaste...

-. Eres un exagerado Kai –lo besó suavemente

Hubiera sido lindo que todo hubiera acabado así no? En cambio, lo que encontró fue el cuerpo de Tyson, ese cuarto estaba oscuro... sintió una mano en su hombro, miró a la persona, era Ray y estaba llorando...

-. Cuando los encontramos el ya... –secó sus lágrimas

-. Ray, me dejas un momento? –preguntó volviendo su vista al cuerpo

Ray se dio la vuelta y salió. Se acercó al cuerpo de Tyson, otra vez, malditas lágrimas... Las ignoró, acercó sus labios a los del chico... que irónico, ahora sus labios y sus lágrimas eran cálidas...

FIN 

****************************************************************************  
_VI SUS NEGRAS INTENCIONES!!! No me maten!!! Adoro a Tyson, amo a este chico es tan... um... sepxy? ¬¬' son mis gustos... Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!_


End file.
